


The Entanglements of State

by Shippaddict



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aliens, Diplomacy, M/M, Mermaids, lets all be friends, letsbemorethanfriends, there are never too many aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippaddict/pseuds/Shippaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou was many things; a scholar, a musician, an athlete – all factors of himself he presented with great pride. He was not however, “not yet” as his father would say, a politician. The weight of expectation is not as easily carried as one may believe.<br/>“I beg your pardon father, I believe I misheard.” Akashi Masaomi gave a rare a mocking display of rolling his eyes at his son.<br/>“I don’t have time for folly Seijuurou, he will be arriving within the month.” His father waved his hand in dismissal. “Prepare as you will. I trust you not to disappoint me.” Seijuurou barely restrained the urge to cover his neck. It was almost shameful; he was ruined from birth. He felt the needles prickle down the length of his spine and shivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entanglements of State

**Author's Note:**

> This was my akakuro valentines for oyakorodesu. She drew some lovely art of it on tumblr!  
> http://oyakorodesu.tumblr.com/post/139292792730/akakuro-valentines#notes  
> I really like mermaids, but I also really like aliens, and I very much like the sea angels from disgaea. I really like the akashi in this, I'm gonna try work with this character structure more!

   Akashi Seijuurou was many things; a scholar, a musician, an athlete – all factors of himself he presented with great pride. He was not however, “not yet” as his father would say, a politician. The weight of expectation is not as easily carried as one may believe.

“I beg your pardon father, I believe I misheard.” Akashi Masaomi gave a rare a mocking display of rolling his eyes at his son.

“I don’t have time for folly Seijuurou, he will be arriving within the month.” His father waved his hand in dismissal. “Prepare as you will. I trust you not to disappoint me.” Seijuurou barely restrained the urge to cover his neck. It was almost shameful; he was ruined from birth. He felt the needles prickle down the length of his spine and shivered.

“Yes, father. Good evening, father.” He bowed low and left without much ceremony. His hands twitched manically as he walked farther from the minister’s office. He needed to get a hold on that before his violin tutor arrived.

   Akashi was quiet as he sat in the kitchens, his hand were rested in a bucket of ice. He felt one of the maids brush a hand through his hair as she passed but did not turn. It began as playful back and forth between the chef and himself, his driver had overheard and had subsequently joined the joke, but now every member of the staff made sure to stroke his hair at least once when he was sat in the kitchens. It was _very_ good luck after all.

“Would the young master like something to eat with his tea?” Akashi felt another hand in his hair accompanied by a soft spoken greeting. “I would be happy to indulge him in whatever he desires.” Akashi hummed briefly in response. The kitchen was silent for just a moment as Seijuurou made a decision.

“Waffles would make me very happy.” The chef laughed, familiar and hearty and a balm to the nerves.

“Waffles and gyokuro, the young master is certainly feeling that sweet tooth today. Good news?” Seijuurou shook his head. “Oh?” The chef strode over to ruffle Seijuurou’s hair himself. “Ah. I’ll be back in a moment, an affair so dire clearly needs some raspberries.” Akashi heard his footsteps fading towards the cellar. He stared at his hands.

“My precious boy, you mustn’t let your hands stiffen and prune. Your tutor arrives in an hour remember.” His mother stood within the edges of his vision, she dared not float closer. Akashi shook off the heavy weight in his chest as he removed his hands – now blessedly still – from the ice and dried them. He opens his mouth to reply but she dissipates like smoke and the chef enters again. He smiles cheerily as he presents his pièce de résistance; whipped cream. The waffles are the highlight of Seijuurou’s morning.

   Akashi faces his father again in the afternoon. He watches his father, who nods cordially as he passes, and encompassing entourage march into the media circus outside his home at all hours. He keeps his head cocked to the side – it helps him differentiate the noises. Divide the questions directed at himself and the ever present buzz of chatter somewhere behind his right ear. All of the questions are about Japan’s relations with off planet organisations. His varlet takes his elbow and leads him to a car identical to his father’s, but headed in the opposite direction. Seijuurou takes off his shoes as soon as the door closes.

“Young master, would you like dropped off at the entrance today?” Seijuurou shakes his head. There isn’t a soul yet in Japan who doesn’t know his name. But the impish joy of walking to school in the hustle and bustle of the everyday student was incomparable. He has decided to indulge his small pleasures before he accompanies the upcoming dignitary. During the following weeks whose to say that he will be attending school at all.

   An attendant and companion is once again at his elbow as soon as class breaks. Midorima guides him through the parting of the student body. Presumably he is either going to strip or they will play shogi. He has little contention with either option – he is happy to further Midorima’s understanding of medical augmentation however he is capable. Today though, is a shogi day.

“Have you ever seen a mermaid?” Akashi eyes Midorima curiously. He cocks his head to the side as various retellings of Hans Christian Anderson begin simultaneous recitation behind his right ear. Midorima takes this as permission to continue. “Melusine is a European mermaid of myth. Do you think the inhabitants of such a planet coined the name due to their resemblance to mermaids?” Seijuurou would like to think so. Akashi shakes his head.

“No. They bare only thematic resemblance: but I would say they look more like… sea angels.” Seijuurou waxes poetically about the soft glow of beings that swim within the open air and speak in gentle sighs. Akashi talks about the gentle speckles and elegant frilling of the people of a far away land who know all about the stars and how to travel between them. Midorima listens enamoured. They walk towards the school gate bathed in the setting sun.

-

   Hey.

“What?” Hey. Akashi sighed deeply, if he began to sag he hadn’t noticed but his father gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. He righted himself with the minister’s grip as a vice like reminder of today’s itinerary.

“Pay attention Seijuurou; do not speak to yourself when that train stops. If you embarrass me here…” The train was silent in its approach, its occupants arranging themselves on the platform ready to meet the Akashi family and accompanying cabinet. Seijuurou can see his mother standing aside; her smile is proud and expectant. Perhaps once it was warm. Akashi knows that it is of the upmost importance that he ignores her entirely. She doesn’t seem sad in his peripheral but once again very proud.

“Good afternoon, Minister. Small minister.” Akashi bows. The creature before him is tall and ever so slightly tan, their limbs were long and their back arched, they looked unused to the idea of legs but remained upright enough that there was no need for correction. His father reintroduces them both. Akashi’s eyes stray past the tall man however to a veiled figure who is hunched over. He looks like he’s about to fall. Before Akashi can pervade the twitching, Seijuurou scratches the palm of his hand and zeroes in on the withering figure. He begins to tip. His father chokes and he vaults past the tall man – ‘Kiyoshi’ is the closest approximation of his name apparently – and dives to catch the falling visitor. Seijuurou’s eyes cross as he regards the spear pointed directly between them with the veiled young creature now slumped against his chest.

   Akashi was mortified. Seijuurou was in contrast a little bit bashful. Once it had been confirmed that the flight risk Seijuurou had saved from an early concrete end was both alive and conscious, Kiyoshi and the furious body guard frantically apologised for the trouble. Their veiled charge had a tendency to disappear when crowded by handlers. Akashi Masaomi was very conflicted on whether or not to punish his son. Seijuurou had both defied him, and saved the young prince’s life. He concluded the former outweighed the latter, and that such a transgression would be dealt with far from the public eye. Such was life.

“Are you sure the prince will be alright?” Akashi watches as the nameless monarch was fretted over by a beautiful blonde. Well, what he could see of the blonde was beautiful – veils were customary upon first acquaintance with nobility apparently. “I would hate to think that his stay would be incurably marred by the summer sun.”

“Thank you for your concern small minister, but knowing his majesty I don’t think he will have the faintest idea about why he passed out.” Seijuurou stared at the dark eyed attendant unmoving. Unblinking. The attendant started to squirm by the time Seijuurou got the joke.

“Ha.”

-

   Seijuurou sat seiza as he lit his mother’s incense. He sighed softly. The smoke was thin and comforting.

“Hello mother.” He unfastened his tie. “I am to meet an ambassador of the Melusine.” He pulled his shoes off next. The ritual slow and methodical. “I don’t know much about them as of yet, but according to father they are my age.” Akashi ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled off his socks. “I am fearful, mother. I cannot continue to disappoint father.” His blazer was dropped behind him as he pressed his forehead to the floor in front of him. “Mother. I don’t know what to do.” He could imagine her voice, though he couldn’t imagine what she would say.

-

   The approach to the young prince’s hotel was arguably exciting. The knots in Seijuurou’s stomach were twisting ever tighter with every step closer to the prince’s door. Kiyoshi was amiable and never let any kind of silence settle, prattling away about how anxious the prince himself was, about his escort’s frantic search for earthling clothing, about how sunscreen was a charming invention. It was Akashi whom knocked on the door to the lavish hotel. Seijuurou’s inner turmoil had not yet been quelled, but Akashi cared dearly for his brother, and would not allow such fallacy to continue. He was sure they would both be able to deal with whatever kind of beast prince – ‘Hyuuga’ was opening the door reminding them to keep their heads on in the presence of prince – Kuroko may be.

   The golden escort from the previous day threw the door open.

“Kurokocchi the Prime Minister and small minister are here!” he waved them both into the room, all excited jitters and bright blossoming smiles. “Kurokocchi is so elated to spend his day with you, he’s been pacing about all morning you know!” he turned his head away from them looking slightly worried. “I will be right back, make yourselves comfortable!” He darted away from the main room rather suddenly calling out haggardly in his native tongue as soon as he was out of view. Akashi sighed as his father tutted his disapproval.

“I wonder where Kise-kun is going…” Akashi kept his head forward as his eyes swivelled to meet the prince’s. “I have been here the whole time.” He almost flinched when Kise squealed; riling a thousand little twitches in its wake. His father squeezed his shoulder.

   Kuroko was smaller than Akashi had been expecting. His escort consisted of several tall and graceful figures. Long limbed and elegantly frilled. Kuroko was small, stiff and he gave off a distinct impression of discomfort under Akashi’s gaze. He had been told that he was a little - extremely, unsettlingly - intense. He couldn’t loosen his posture without the twitching over taking him again. Perhaps it was a relief to see Kuroko just as rigid.

“Kurokocchi, you’re supposed to introduce yourself now.” He was elbowed by the closest member of his escort – ‘Kise’ Seijuurou berated. Akashi bit his cheek to resist laughing as Kuroko elbowed him back.

“Hello Prime minister, small minister. It’s an honour to meet you both.” Seijuurou couldn’t stop himself from extending his hand, which Kuroko stared at for a moment. Having never studied huans himself, he felt a little clueless. Kise guided him into a handshake that had his father cringing internally.

“Akashi Seijuurou. Rest assured your majesty, the honour is whole heartedly ours.” Kuroko gave a jerky little nod as Akashi pulled his hand away. Kuroko had very soft skin. It was nice. He was nice. Seijuurou suggested touching him again, but father would have reeled and rounded on him when they were once again home. Akashi shrugged off the perplexed look Kuroko was giving him as Kise gushed his own introduction.

-

   Kuroko and Akashi are walking side by side as they explore the Koishikawa Botanical Garden. It is a relic of time gone by, but Japan has always been very astute in perseverance and remembrance of its heritage. Kuroko loves all of the flowers, assessing each individually before moving onto the next. They have the entire complex to themselves. And Kise. And their extensive combined guard. Akashi Masaomi has removed himself, as this is a prime networking opportunity for his son he doesn’t want to interfere. Kuroko’s frilling flutters as he sees a bee bumbling past them.

“Has the small minister – ”

“Akashi.”

“Has Akashi-kun been here before?” Akashi shakes his head and regard the bee buzzing ever closer. Kuroko’s frilling flutters again, trying to make himself bigger. The bee doesn’t notice. “What is that? What does it want?” Seijuurou brushes his hands over the soft frills as he gently presses them flush against Kuroko’s collar.

“I think it may have mistaken his highness for another flower. For he is delicate in his beauty.” Kuroko bristles when Seijuurou pulls him close unexpectedly. His back against Seijjurou’s chest and watches baffled as the bee floats past them, all interest in Kuroko lost. Akashi removes himself from Kuroko robotically. “I apologise. That was inapro – ”

“It’s alright. The small minister has my safety in mind I am sure.” Kise having missed the entire display tries to gently corral the bee back to the prince, thinking he will love it. He gets stung.

-

  Today they are in a small burger place. Kuroko wants to see what appeal the dingy orange monstrosity offers to the common wealth. Akashi must admit that he also has no idea. Over the past week  Seijuurou has become rather fixated on skinship, much to Akashi’s chagrin. Kuroko is rather confused by his ever-changing moods and desires but is happy to comply when Seijuurou asks to stroke the webbing of his fingers. Akashi has noticed that his majesty’s penchant for flattery is however very useful. Akashi himself is waning in his desire to stay a respectable distance away. He is not sure what he wants but it’s… nice.

“May I reciprocate the small minister’s ministrations?” Akashi is caught to severely off guard to even correct Kuroko this time. “Small minister?” Seijuurou is restless. Akashi relinquishes his control and Seijuurou with a surprising stillness rests his head against Kuroko’s waiting palm. Kise’s indignant spluttering from the counter is far from either of their attentions.

“Does his majesty have any requests?” Kuroko shakes his head. He runs his thumb over a scar on Seijuurou’s temple.

“Not at all.” They are smiling at each other. Kuroko has a nice smile, his teeth are pointed and rough – which Akashi knows he is very self conscious about on human soil – but appear in a charming pale slither between Kuroko’s lips. Kise is almost entirely forgotten when he slams their tray onto the table. Kuroko and Seijuurou fly apart. Seijuurou curls his hands into fists against his trouser legs trying to suppress the urge to shake. There is a soft whistling behind his head.

“Now, now, now Kurokocchi. Don’t wanna spoil your appetite, right?” Kise attempts to feed the young prince a fry and briefly contemplates his role in the universe. Akashi wakes up with a jolt and slams his knee into the table, covering Kuroko in milkshake. It is with this godly intervention that any reluctance Kuroko previously felt towards human food is forgotten in exchange for an unbelievable love for vanilla.

-

   By the third week of his stay Kuroko had become rather homesick. Akashi wasn’t sure what to do. His mother had given the insightful suggestion that Akashi invite Kuroko into the baths. They were spacious enough that Kuroko could probably swim in it. The doors were two steps above the floor level. So conceivably you could bring the water above the bath, for the illusion of an expansive sea. Kuroko however had beaten him to the punch. Together Kuroko and Kise had waterlogged the entire tenth floor, and consequently the floors below. Interplanetary royalty be damned. They were told to evacuate the building and vacate the premises of their belongings when the fire marshal calmed down.

“We didn’t mean to.” Akashi shook his head. “I promise it wasn’t on purpose.” Seijuurou was very understanding about this sort of thing – he had once spent a day in hiding in his mother’s favourite rose bush. Akashi however had to put his foot down.

“Kuroko – your majesty, you can’t go back to the hotel. Intent does not excuse negligence.” Kuroko was withering under his heavy gaze. Seijuurou could amend their friendship so soon as his father returned to his office. “Please Kuroko try to understand, we simply cannot display such callousness without remorse. ‘I didn’t mean to’ is not enough for these vultures.” He cast his gaze outside the window of his car. The flash of camera’s pounded in his skull behind his eyes as lingering bursts of colour. Kise’s worries as he stared out the window was unfounded. Even a search light couldn’t see into the family Mercedes. “Perhaps you should spend your remaining week with us.” Kuroko and Kise were silent and stiff. They exhaled raggedly in perfect synchronisation.

“That would be wonderful small minister – ”

“Akashi.”

“That would be wonderful, Akashi-kun.” Kise was tapping away at his small comme device at lightning speed. Watching him made Seijuurou a bit nauseous. He turned to Kuroko instead whose eyes were big and melancholy but undeniably relieved. He could hear the ocean.

Despite the fact that Akashi had discussed it with his father, the prime minister still demanded a congregation of the prince’s handlers. Kise was rather sheepish as he adressed Akashi Masaomi, his son was a little unsettling but an undeniable charmer, the minister however… Well Kise was remarkably uncomfortable under the intense gaze so unlike the little minister’s. He bowed his head low once again and swallowed down his anxiety.

“We’re very sorry Prime minister.”

-

  Kuroko was in bliss. Akashi Masaomi with all his intimidating remarks and icy glowers was admittedly a very clever man. Earthlings showered and bathed extravagantly and henceforth had ‘wet rooms’. The entire floor space and some of the wall was waterproofed. What a clever, clever race. Seijuurou sat fully dressed at the edge of the bathtub. The water climbed the wall and was level with Seijuurou’s hip when he sat with his legs on the bench within the tub. Kuroko’s legs had melded into a chubby looking tail. It was most likely solid muscle and looked rather heavy to Seijuurou’s eye. Kuroko was trying to coax him further into the water.

“Please small minister, I guarantee the water is divine.” Seijuurou shook his head again, smiling more broadly now.

“My name is Akashi your majesty.” He kicked some water in Kuroko’s direction. “Akashi Seijuurou.”

“And my name, Akashi-kun, is not applicable to your tongue. For now, you may address me as Kuroko.” Kuroko sank further into the water as a bottle of shampoo bobbed past. It must have fallen off the cabinet. Akashi regarded Kuroko curiously, before leaning down closer to the water. He nodded, watching Kuroko’s tail make small ripples in the water. He was almost shocked when he looked up to see Kuroko’s gaze almost level with his. “Please don’t forget it Akashi-kun.”

“Yes. I’ll see to it I don’t, Kuroko.” Kuroko pushed even closer. He trapped Akashi’s legs between his arms and pulled himself upwards. Akashi could feel a weight settling in his stomach. He had very little time to address this foreboding as Kuroko bobbed upwards, narrowly missing his chin, and gave him a small kiss. Seijuurou melted into the contact, and followed Kuroko’s lips as he sank back into the water. When Kuroko pulled himself upwards for another, Akashi had the good sense to grab Kuroko around his waist and hoist him closer. Kuroko’s tail was extremely heavy, but together they had manoeuvred Kuroko half across Seijuurou’s lap and half between his legs. The kisses became needier, open mouthed panting against each other’s lips. Kuroko’s hands tugged incessantly at Akashi’s shirt and Seijuurou had already pushed his hands up and into Kuroko’s. The kisses were inexperienced and sloppy but it felt like a crescendo, like watching a fireworks display. Like being complete. Kuroko gasped at the burning cold against his finger tips when he curled one hand in Seijuurou’s hair at the nape of his neck. Seijuurou was still crashing like a wave against each one of his senses for more and more. Akashi dropped Kuroko in the water.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m going to dry off.” He stood up feeling a very visible full body shudder over take him. “I’ll come get you when you’re ready alright.”

“Small minis-! I mean, Akashi-kun!” Akashi kneeled down pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s forehead as the young prince tried to lift himself onto the floor.

“It’s alright. I just need to calm down. I’m alright. I’m sorry.” Kuroko sank back into the water once more looking rather worried. “We can talk about it when we prepare for the evening.”

-

Kuroko sat silently behind Akashi on the red heads plush bed. He watched fascinated as the collar of Akashi’s shirt lowered with each button that came undone. 

“What is that?” Kuroko’s eyes widened as the metal column of Akashi’s spine came into view. The mystery of what had shocked him during their kiss was suddenly less mysterious. “Is it part of you?” Akashi nodded, but didn’t turn to face him as he dropped his shirt to the floor.

“It’s a prosthesis. Without it I couldn’t walk.” It begins at the nape of Akashi’s neck, and carries downwards below his belt, presumably to his tail bone. Kuroko reaches to touch it again, but recedes his hands just as quickly. 

“May I?” Akashi nods once again. Kuroko’s hands are on his back soft and pliant as they probe the perimeter of his spine. The structure protrudes from his flesh enough to be clearly seen, it’s edges melt seamlessly into his skin. Though the visible difference was prominent, the only tactile difference was the coolness of the enhancement. “How does it work?” Kuroko asks as   
He runs the pad of his finger over each ridge.

“It embeds itself within my spinal column through a series of sharp needles. Each vertebrate is individually moulded to ensure that it fits perfectly against the bone.” Akashi turns to side, and pushes arms forward. Kuroko is spellbound as he watches Akashi’s flesh ripple.“It keeps the vertebrae aligned, and adds a load bearing support. Without it I would be trapped I’m a chair.” Kuroko nods as he leans towards Akashi. His eyes are trained on Akashi’s profile as he runs his tongue over the column. Akashi shudders under his ministrations, now breathing through his clenched teeth.

“Earthlings are very peculiar. The small minister must be in some pain.”

“Akashi.”

“Akashi-kun’s flesh is warm blooded and his exoskeleton is icy.” Akashi’s lips twitch slightly and his teeth clack together when Kuroko’s lips trail lower. He is thankful Seijuurou is resting.

“I don’t believe it’s an exoskeleton if there is only one external component.” Kuroko shrugs removing his lips. Kuroko then clears his throat.

“May Akashi-kun please look at me?” Akashi clenched his fists but turned slowly. Seijuurou’s drowsiness began to form in the back of his mind. Kuroko pulled Akashi gently downwards, so they could see eye to eye once more. “We can start slow Akashi-kun. As slow as you need.”

-

Kuroko’s farewell in a tearful affair. Kise had accepted that Kuroko could love whatever little human he wanted, so long as he was happy. Hyuuga was still rather suspicious of the prime minister, but had been assure the small minister was an entirely separate organism once and for all.

“Goodbye your majesty. I should hope to see you again, a year’s time perhaps?” Kuroko nods.

“A year’s time.” Seijuurou pulls Kuroko into a tight hug. “Upon my next visit I will teach the small minister to swim in deeper water. Then he can visit me the year after.” Seijuurou nodded against the crook of Kuroko’s neck.

“The small minister would love that.” Akashi Masaomi was less than pleased at the display. But it was private enough that the mottled red his entire face had gone would never be recorded. “Bye bye Kuroko.” He gave the back of Kuroko’s hand a little kiss.

“Bye bye Akashi-kun.” The broke apart, slow and tentative. And all too soon Kuroko boarded his train. Till next year. Akashi rubbed his new watch with mild interest. Till next year there were always encrypted comme calls. He saw Kiyoshi wave as he boarded the train, a matching watch on his wrist as well as Kuroko’s.


End file.
